


ten seconds away

by HGRising



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ANSWER ME, I made myself sad, M/M, Unrequited Love, endgame spoilers, i am sad, steve why, steve why did you do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGRising/pseuds/HGRising
Summary: But hell, if Steve didn’t learn to move on back then, Bucky’s making sure he learns now.





	ten seconds away

**ten seconds away**

.

“Bucky.”

“So you’re the idiot who keeps leaving flowers on a living man’s grave.”

“Honest, I didn’t know where else to leave ‘em.”

“Shouldn’t have to leave ‘em anywhere.”

“I missed you.”

“You lived a lifetime without me.”

.

_ashes to ashes_

.

Even as his hollow goodbyes are returned, even as he walks away from the transporter, flickering in futility, James Barnes has hope.

He has so much hope that when it’s past time to call quits, only a man of his strength alone could bury it.

So, he buries it.

Catching sight of the one he once knew, he buries it with his love.

His stupid, stupid love.

.

“Still nothing?”

“It’s been over a week.”

“Maybe he’s out for a walk.”

“Sam.”

 “So maybe he got a little lost. Not the first time.”

 “Sam.”

Sam doesn’t say it because he’s not an asshole, but looking back, he thinks Bucky knew what Steve was going to do long before Steve did. It’s a miracle he didn’t make a break for it before then. Or, try to stop him. And, Steve— _Steve_ is allowed to be selfish for all he’s sacrificed even if Sam secretly thinks he made a mistake. So, he doesn’t say it ever around Steve.

But hell, if Steve didn’t learn to move on back then, Bucky’s making sure he learns now.

 “He’ll be back giving me murder eyes before you know it, buddy.”

.

“White wolf, you may find it difficult to call Wakanda your home, but you will be welcome so long as the moonless sky is black.”

Shuri is crying. “The sheep will miss you.”

He doesn’t say he will also miss his little sheep because she is stronger than he is.

The pack he carries on his shoulder feels good as he exits the protective barrier on a supply truck, feels nostalgic. He’s been finding it easier to not have to shy away from memories these days. And, so he goes.

.

_he is back to dust_

.

“We thought he had decided it was time to return.”

The _with you_ is unspoken but sticks between Steve’s ribs like barbed wire.

T’Challa keeps his face expressionless and waves his attendants away in this private moment as his knees give out onto the glittering floor.

How many times would he have to grieve for the same man?

.

The reunions are not how he had imagined them to be. His friends are all dead.

But, finally, he has the freedom and time to mourn, and it feels good.

.

 “On your left.”

“Absolute bullshit,” Sam grumbles under his breath. It’s his firm belief the new paragon of the American Way™ shouldn’t have to deal with smartass centenarians, but he’s a good friend. He lets it slide most of the time and keeps his own pace.

Trailing behind him for the third lap, Sam watches Steve run like he’s still chasing the same damn ghosts.

.

He visits his family last. Among the rows and rows of headstones, between his parents and his sisters, he finds his own headstone.

For a moment, he lies down to rest. Just for the moment he's earned.

.

.

.

_you ready to follow captain America into the jaws of death_

.

_that little guy from brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight_

_i’m following him_

.

.

.


End file.
